


We'll Be Queens

by hernameinthesky



Series: The Wolfy Badlands [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Lydia Martin, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, mainly fluff, only a tiny bit of angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predictably, Allison is in the garden. The sky is pale grey and there’s a strong breeze, but Allison’s only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, her face rosy and a small, contented smile on her face. She turns at the sound of the back door closing, her hands still buried in earth, and her smile widens into something bright and so loving that Lydia feels that last shard of discomfort and homesickness in her chest dissolve.</p><p>OR</p><p>Lydia is an actor and nobody knows she's dating a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Queens

**Author's Note:**

> For the song Castle.

There are people waiting for Lydia at the airport and none of them are the person she wants to see. Cameras go off almost immediately and she’s thankful for Scott’s advice to redo her makeup and put on sunglasses before she gets off planes, as much as Allison had laughed over it. She makes sure to keep her head angled down in a pose that’s attractive but doesn’t look like she’s paying them any attention, and she when a fan spots her she manages to dredge up a smile for them. Her face feels rubbery and fixed the whole way home, her eyes scratchy behind her lenses, her armpits damp with sweat.

The smell of home hits her hard when she walks through the door, and it’s like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn’t even realised how tense she was until her muscles relax and tears prick her eyes in sheer relief. She showers off the airplane and dresses in her baggiest, comfiest sweats, leaving her hair wet down her back when she wanders back downstairs.

Predictably, Allison is in the garden. The sky is pale grey and there’s a strong breeze, but Allison’s only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, her face rosy and a small, contented smile on her face. She turns at the sound of the back door closing, her hands still buried in earth, and her smile widens into something bright and so loving that Lydia feels that last shard of discomfort and homesickness in her chest dissolve.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Allison says.

Lydia collapses onto her knees beside her and wraps her in a tight hug that has them both wobbling precariously. Allison catches herself with one hand on the grass and wraps her other arm around Lydia, her sigh almost a groan as she presses her cold nose against Lydia’s cheek.

“I missed you,” she says, her breath hot against Lydia’s ear.

Lydia presses closer, pushing her onto her back and stretching out on top of her.

“I never want to leave you again,” she says, tracing the curve of Allison’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Allison’s laughs, her eyes shining, and her dimples deep and kissable. “That might be a bit difficult,” she says softly. “But we can make the most of it while you’re here.”

Lydia shakes her head and leans down to  _finally_ kiss her. She tastes salty like sweat, then sweet when she opens her mouth, one of her hands coming up to tangle in Lydia’s hair and the other resting on her hip.

“I. Mean. It,” Lydia says, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I missed you so much, and when I got off the plane you weren’t there. I hated it.”

Allison’s smile fades. “If I meet you at the airport, people will talk.”

“Let them,” Lydia says fiercely. “I don’t care.It’s not worth it.”

“Lydia,” Allison says gently, clearly preparing to repeat what they’ve been told a dozen times by Lydia’s agent and the few actors who are in the know. “You’re just getting there, you’ve almost made it. You’re in a film with  _Scott McCall_. If we come out then it could be the end for you.”

Lydia swallows the lump in her throat, her cheeks flushing when she feels hot tears in her eyes. She reaches up to wipe them away but Allison gets there first, her fingers gentle and her face creasing into a frown.

“I feel like I’m losing you,” Lydia whispers, closing her eyes and turning her face into Allison’s palm.

Allison’s quiet for a long minute, her breaths even and soft on Lydia’s face, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on her temple.

“It’s your decision,” she says finally. “You know I’ll support whatever you do. If I can kiss you in public again, fantastic. If you want to wait, then I’ll do that too. Either way you won’t lose me.”

Lydia opens her eyes again and finds herself caught in Allison’s steadfast, loving gaze.

“I love you,” she says. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I love you and I want everyone to know it. If that means I don’t become the next Jennifer Lawrence, so be it.”

Allison’s body relaxes beneath hers and a smile spreads over her face. “I love you too.”


End file.
